


The Truth About Unicorns

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Weather Warden - Rachel Caine
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching a certain movie, Cassiel is forced to tell Isabel the truth about unicorns...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Unicorns

~ The Truth About Unicorns ~

"Cassie, watch a movie with me!" Isabel demanded. But she demanded it so cutely that Cassiel didn't feel as though she was being ordered around by the child.

But when Ibby went to put the movie on, her plan was thwarted by her uncle - who plucked the DVD case from her hand and said, "I don't think Cassiel wants to watch that one."

"What's wrong with that one?" Ibby asked, pouting.

"Because…" He wasn't quite sure how to explain that he thought the movie's subject matter might upset the former-Djinn.

It was _The Last Unicorn_.

"I'm sure it's fine," Cassiel said, frowning. "It's just a children's movie, right?" She hadn't watched this particular movie before and therefore had no idea why Luis was objecting to Isabel's choice of entertainment.

So the three of them watched the movie together.

When they got to the part where the unicorn turned into a person, Cassiel turned to Luis and asked, "Is this why you thought I wouldn't like the movie? Because you thought I would be offended by the idea of seeing an immortal creature trapped in human form?"

That had been exactly why. However, rather than admit this, he said, "It's actually a really depressing movie."

"She turns back into a unicorn at the end!" Ibby piped up. Then, without giving the others a chance to react to her first statement, she asked, "Hey, Cassie, have you ever seen a unicorn in real life?"

"I have," Cassiel answered.

"Wait, unicorns are real?" Luis asked, sounding shocked.

"Technically, no," Cassiel replied.

"Technically?"

"There is not, and never has been, a real animal with the form of a horse with a horn," Cassiel explained. "But Venna enjoys running around in that form, and every unicorn sighting and the myths and legends surrounding them can all be attributed to her."

"So… Venna invented unicorns?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Who knows? Some Djinn have strange hobbies…"

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help noticing the similarities between the unicorn and Cassiel… and so this idea was born.


End file.
